theawesomesonicclubfandomcom-20200214-history
TASC Rules
This is for the actual club, not the wikia The Awesome Sonic Club has many rules, since ''certain ''members continue to misbehave... Here is the current list of rules: 1. NO CUSSING OR FIGHTING! Fighting is only allowed on the RP page. 2. You must be 10 years and older (Your CHARACTER, I don't enjoy having members that make themselves babies.) You can be younger than 10 (You, in real life) because I understand that some people are much more mature than others. I was pretty adult-like even at 9. 3. Please don't try getting your younger siblings into this site if they are too young to do anything. The reason why is rule #4. 4. If you are inactive for a whole month, you will be automatically removed. Unless, if you tell me you'll be gone for a while, that's okay. If you are a newer member, I will send you a professional looking email saying you are close to your end of the month. That is only if you have been inactive without warning. But if you've been a member for some time, and you are inactive without warning, you will NOT receive an email. You've been apart of this club, and you know the rules. 5. This goes for the dating type stuff. Do NOT badger others to steal their girlfriend/boyfriend. They were here before you, and they called the character. I've had many problems with this... (And you most likely know, it was with Shadow the Hedgehog. So many people have argued over him... -_-) 6. You can only vote 2 times for the COTM (Character of the Month). 7. On some of the other blogs I've said this, but, stay in your character. DON'T PRETEND TO BE SOMEONE ELSE OR, DON'T USE YOUR REAL NAME (Only do if you want to on the Join Here page.)! I would like to know who exactly is commenting. 8. You are NOT allowed to be a Guardian Angel. You can be a simple angle if your character's entire story and life revolves around it, but please avoid the angel and devil stuff. That can be it's super/evil form, but try not making that it's normal form. The reason I don't want this angel junk is because members in the past have made their characters angels, and it got pretty ugly. As you can see, most of the characters are NOT angels, because I removed those members (They weren't typically 'good' in many angles). If you don't know what a Guardian Angel is, it's an angel that watches over a normal mortal. For example, a member I had kicked out before, was the Guardian Angel of Sonic. It became weird, and wasn't very Sonic-ish. 9. Try making your character have a Sonic type story. 10. Try not relating your character to official SEGA characters, because that could mess their stories up as well. You could also mess up others' stories. Like, being related to Sonic closely is kind of hard to do since he's already got Manic, Sonia, Queen Aleena, etc. 11. See the Sonic Character Bios page, we won't have too many of course, but we took official SEGA characters and filled out info for them. We'll have the age, and story and such that WE refer to. (For ex.: We prefer Queen Aleena as his mother more than the Archie Comics mother, Bernadette the Hedgehog) So please try not messing with the program, we got the stories and lives how we want them. 12. You CANNOT be a human! This is not very Sonic related whatsoever! 13. PLEASE do NOT try to be better than Sonic himself! This isn't acceptable, and I will deal with it immediately if you find yourself better than him in any way! You can't even be the same, exactly. For example, even Shadow isn't the same or higher speed than Sonic! Sonic is the FASTEST THING ALIVE! NO MATTER WHAT PLANET YOU ARE ON! 14. Now powers here are a big problem at times, and so I've made a rule with power constraints. You may only have 1 power (If a huge one, like Galatic powers, or psychokinesis, or mind controlling/reading, etc.) and make sure it fits your character! Or, you could have 3 simple powers (Like invisibility, simple fire moves, fast speed/strength, etc.). I don't want you having a million powers! It takes the creativity out of the character, and it makes people irritated easily. 15. Ladies, absolutely NO FANGIRLING! I'll let some slide, and I'm not too hard on this rule, because I know what it's like to be obsessive over a character. But you could easily make others feel ticked or annoyed if you do that. It kinda shows you're bragging about 'dating' the character, and it's just plain annoying and non-Sonic like. Category:TASC